Compliments
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: In two short scenes, Alastor Moody lives his life. For Pinky Green's wedding challenge.


_A/N: Written for the Wedding Challenge from Pinky Green. I actually like what I came up with. Moody was a fun character to play with! Please review!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Speaking of which--did I get his character right?_

* * *

"You're getting _married_, darling!" his mum says, arriving in his room with a peck on both cheeks.

"Mum…" he says uncomfortably.

But she's already getting teary-eyed. "Oh, I'm so _proud_ of you, Ali! You picked the most _perfect_ woman, and I'm sure you'll be _ever_ so happy, and if Daddy was here--_oh_, I can see the pride on his face _now_, sweetheart!"

"Mum, I'm getting married, not going to space," he says sharply. He doesn't want to think of his father now, not on what is supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

"Oh, dearest, you are _just_ as funny as he was, you know! How _is_ Elaine, anyway? I _so_ want to see her dress--I shall be off to go _visit!_"

"Alright, Mum," he says quietly, but she doesn't hear him as she bustles off, her lipstick leaving a mark on his cheeks.

He sighs and flicks his wand to get it off, surveying himself in the mirror.

His hair is short, as Ellie likes it, his eyes are red-rimmed from lack of sleep, his cuff links are undone and his tie is sideways. He raises his eyebrows at himself and rolls his eyes. He looks horrible, but that is the way Ellie likes him. He smiles as he re-lives the day she told him he is perfect as the nervous, serious, busy Auror he is. It's the best decision he makes, marrying this vivacious younger girl who never stops smiling.

He stands and straightens his tie, does his cuff links up, and combs his hair. He's presentable--for now--and he doesn't much mind it.

He goes downstairs and sees his mother chatting to Ellie's father, the house-elves in a frenzy of preparing the house, and the guests looking confused as to why _Alastor Moody_, on his way to becoming Head Auror, is getting married. How frivolous of him!

Or maybe it's not what they're thinking--it's what _he's_ thinking. It _is_ frivolous of him, but he loves Ellie, and he'd rather see her happy than have a career.

"_Where_ is the bride?" he hears his mother asking, and just then she descends the stairs behind him. He turns to face her, and a smile lightens his face.

She is an angel, his angel, her black hair done up and her lips a plump pink. Her dress is white and lacy, and she is smiling. She is happy to marry him. He can hardly believe it.

They link arms and together, walk (or more like glide, in her case) towards the front room.

It's with full eyes that he lets her go and positions himself at the end of the aisle--he's ready for this, ready for marriage, and he knows that she is as well.

* * *

He's disapproving, and he can tell Tonks doesn't like it, but what is he supposed to do? Allow her to settle for _Remus Lupin?_

She's just as Ellie once was--vivacious, young, cheerful, and determined. But now that his darling wife is gone, he's left to protect Tonks, and he doubles his efforts on anyone that reminds him of his wife.

He watches as his protégée, his friend, his nearly daughter walks up the aisle, her eyes only for Remus. It's odd, he thinks, because the déjà vu he feels is nothing compared to a few minutes later, when Remus says, "I do."

He can't place it--Remus has a disbelieving, loving look in his eyes, and his tie is sideways. His hair is short, and his cuff links have come undone. But when he says those words, filled with pride and undeserving feelings, Alastor knows.

He's reminded of himself. Remus Lupin is him, a younger Werewolf version, but him nonetheless. He's shocked by this realization, but it's true. Before Ellie died, he was _exactly_ like Remus.

Now his nerves have gotten worse, he's gotten old and boring and respected. But Remus hasn't. His life is still open to new things, new places, and new experiences.

But a chill runs through his heart as he realizes, if history is to repeat itself, Tonks will be killed by Dark forces.

His nerves are redoubled again, his brain is already working ahead to times when he'll have to protect her, and he _will_. He'll do anything.

He's brought back to the present by the priest pronouncing them man and wife. He stands and goes to congratulate them, shaking Remus's hand.

"You've changed your mind, Mad-Eye?" Tonks asks as he hugs her.

"Yes, I have," he says stiffly. "I'm put in mind of myself. Though _why_ that should change my mind is beyond me--being reminded of myself should put me in low spirits, don't you think?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "It's the utmost compliment. I'm proud that you think so."

He studies her and says softly, "I'm put in mind of my wife when I look at you, Tonks. Don't say anything--it's true. And _that_ is the utmost compliment."


End file.
